Welcome To Silent Hill
by Grim Reaper Daughter
Summary: I am someone that wants to die, I am someone who needs to die, and I am someone that is not normal in your eyes. I am not what you think I am, I am Death, I am hell formed into a girl. I am someone who loves Death, Craves Death, and Requires Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer: I ALSO DO NOT OWN Silent Hill or Any of those Quotes in The Story**

The Rebirth of a Shoot Star

Summary: …You used to captivate me by your resonating light...But now I'm bound by the life...You left behind...Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams...Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.

September 27, 1987

'why am I here? What am I?' I thought, as I ran though the forest, while my Grandmother was in her house. Baking chocolate cookies, my favorite. I'm staying with my Grandmother for awhile, because my mom just had a baby boy name sota. So I'm just chilling here with my Granny. Till I heard a Siren, A police siren that was met for a state emergency , "A siren?" I said. Then the skies became so black, as if it was darkness was coming. The winds became hard, forceful, and Stronger the rain became harder and harder. I saw Black Birds with red eyes, staring at me. "what the hell is going on hell?"

"AHHHHHAHHHA" I heard someone screaming, it was coming from my Grandmother House. I Ran out of the forest toward my Grandmother House. "Granny!" I shouted, I ran towards the Kitchen, and saw my Grandmother Using her Miko Powers Fighting and Blocking something trying to come in side, I saw it, I saw that person hand. It had cuts, black cuts, and it face…I couldn't even describe it. All I know was that it wasn't human nor demon. But something else. It was like it…. dead, and that had came back from the dead.

I ran over to my Grandmother, Helping her blocking the monsters from coming inside the house. I was crying then, thinking about were we going to make it or not. When the monsters stop, my Grandmother look at me. With her sweet smile she gave to everyone. She had tears flowing from her eyes, I heard her saying "No….she can't take my grand daughter…My Own granddaughter…I won't Allowed!" she shouted. 'who is she? Who is she talking about?' my Grandmother look back at me. She was worrying me, what was making her act like this?

"Kagome, Listen to me Sweet Heart. You must run, you must escape from here." she told me, " you must run, all the way out of this small town." I looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Granny! Are you Crazy! I can't leave you all alone By your self! Did not see what happen!" I shouted at her.

My grandmother broken in sobs, and she hugged me. "kagome…have you ever wondered why there are not children in this town?" she asked me, "yes…" I answered, it was since I was little I never saw any kids my age here, here in silent hill. "It is because someone took them, that same someone wants you my grandchild." she explained to me, " I won't let that happen!" she dunged in her pocket, pulling out a small necklace that was a star with a black small diamond in the middle.(AN/ I mean this۞)

"Now Kagome, This is A special Pendent. This pendent will protect you, No More what." she put the necklace around me, "Kagome, My sweet Grand Daughter." she had tears coming out her eyes and had a small sad smile. "You must Run! Don't you ever look back when you are running from this evil Place, Promise me." I was crying, I was only 5 years old. And didn't know what the hell was happing. "I promise granny." I cried, My granny and I hugged each other and crying.

"I Love you kagome." "I Love you too Granny." everything was quite Till they came back…"Oh No! They're Back! Run Kagome! Just Run and Never Look Back!" she turned back and fought the monsters, I just stand there looking my Granny killing the monsters off with her sword and miko powers. "KAGOME! PLEASE RUN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I LOVE YOU! NOW RUN!" She screamed, I Ran toward the front door, running as fast as I can.

"AHAHAHAAHAH! KAGOME!" I heard my Grandmother Screaming in pain, "Nooooo!" I stop running. I drop on my knees and starting crying. I saw that my Grandmother house was on fire and that it had explode. "granny…." I said _" I love you Kagome always and forever, I will always watch over you. My sweetest Grand Daughter."_ I heard my Grand mother's Voice in the wind, I looked at the Dark Sky then back at the burning house, whispering. "I Love you too Granny, I always will." 'and I will avenge you death..' with that I saw the monsters coming my way and I started to run again. Running…I was running…from this place…this place called silent hill, running…I finally run out of the town and running toward Tokyo. Only the a 5 year old can, by running and never looking back.

_"...When the evening falls and the daylight is fading...From within me calls - could it be I am sleeping? ..For a moment I stray, then it holds me completely...As I walk there before me a shadow...From another world, where no other can follow...Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over...Forever searching; never right,...I am lost in oceans of night...Forever hoping I can find memories...Those memories I left behind... ."_

_K.p77: So how was that! LOL Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer 1: I ALSO DO NOT OWN Silent Hill, or Rinne and Sakura from RIN-NE.**

The Rebirth of a Shoot Star

Chapter 2

Fluffy Warning!

(AN: For My Best Friend in world Kimmiko, this is for you girl! in the story Justin beiger and Kimmiko are married. )

"_...Do you remember me...Lost for so long...Will you be on the other side...Or will you forget me...I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming...Am I too lost to be saved...Am I too lost?.…"_

That happen 23 years ago, when that happen. I have never told anyone about it not even my own family, what happen in silent hill. After I ran from Silent Hill, I didn't stop running and I didn't stop crying. As I ran I was thinking about my Grandmother. hoping that what I saw, wasn't real. and that she was all right and this was nothing but a dream.

When that day happen, my family found me outside of silent hill, in the cold, Crying my eyes out. They and the police asked me what happen, and what happen to my Grandmother. I couldn't speak nor could I tell them, I was still in shocked and I was scared. I just cried, only to be hugged by my mother and my family.

I just cried for days and days, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I didn't anything. I was having a break down. I lost my grandmother, the person who I loved very much, I was coward! I ran, instead of helping her. What kind of fucking granddaughter I am?

After having a break down in front of my family, my family became so worried about me, I was taking therapy for about 6 months, and it didn't work. The only person I told what happen, was my grandfather. I told him about a police siren and that the sky became black, and I saw these monsters. His eyes widened and tears started to flow, he hugged me, while he cried.

I told to hated me for running away, for not helping my granny. But he looked at me sadden eyes. he told me, "Kagome, I will never hate you. And I don't hate you for what happen." I though my heart had stop at that moment. "why….why don't you people blame me….? WHY DON'T YOU BLAME FOR GRANDMOTHER DEATH!" I shouted at him, "because it wasn't your fault sweetie." he explained.

"kagome…in silent hill didn't noticed that there no children there?" he was asking the same question, granny asked. "yes, I always wanted to know. Why weren't there children my age in silent hill?" my grandfather looked at me, "because they were taking away by some one." "who?" I asked "You will know, when the times comes kagome." he gave me a smile. 'When the times comes? What does that mean?' I wondered.

Now I am a 23 year old waitress, working Barnes and Nobles. I am best friends with Girls from High school. Sango Taijiya, Kimmiko Takahahsi, Rin Hanoi, Kirara Neko, Shoiri Lee, Ayame WhiteWolf, and Sakura Mamiya. And I am in a relationship with the world trillionire man, Inuyasha Takahashi.

I love him so much and He Loves me, we have been together since we were 13 years old. He and I met when were babies, but we did have strong feelings for each other, and that's when he asked me to be his girlfriend in middle school and our love is so strong nothing can ever tear us apart. Nothing, and I mean nothing. I have never told inuyasha or my friends what happen, it would be best if they didn't.

"Kagome! Kagome!" as I was walking home to my apartment, I heard Inuyasha little sister Kimmiko calling my name, Kimmiko was a smart and cute girl, she had black cute little dog ears and black hair with blue high light, she almost looked like inuyasha.

"Hey Kimmiko, what's up?" "nothing much, so kags. what's was the matter with you today?" she asked me, I gave her a confusing look. "what do you mean Kimmiko?" I asked, "at work you were kind or spacing out, hey are you and inuyasha having problem?" "no, we're not." I explained. "Oh okay." "so how are things with you and Justin?" "Great! He and I are going out tonight, so my cousins are going to watch the kids tonight." I smiled, I was so happy for Justin and Kimmiko. They had two beautiful twins, a boy and a girl. "you go girl! so when is he going on tour?" I hugged her, she giggled. " oh in 3 weeks and I can't wait to see you and inuyasha kids." she smiled, I blushed. "do you think Inuyasha wants kids?" I asked, "Oh yeah, Big time! He might at mean sometimes but he loves kids and hopes to have some one day." she explained, "really?" "yeah." she and I both walked home.

Author POV

As kagome arrived home, she greeted her loving and fat cat buyo. "hey buyo." she smiled, she walked into her room and took her shoes off and laid in her bed, ' the day is almost coming and I wonder if I can bring my self to go there.' she thought, 'grandma…I miss you…' she cried softly.

RING RING RING her phone went. She quickly dried up her tears and answered the phone, "hello." "Hey Beautiful." it was Inuyasha, "hey inu. What's up?" she asked, "nothing, I was just wondering how my sweet kagome is doing." she could tell he was smiling and blushing, "I'm fine baby," she blushed. "oh okay, and hey are we still on for tonight?" "yeah, I still have that red and black lace bra and panties Sango brought me for my 22nd birthday." she flirted with him, "ohhh…" he laughed "you are so lucky I'm in a meeting right now, or I could come to your house and took over and over again." he whispered, kagome smiled. "wait I guess you have to wait for tonight inu." she giggled. "so you really are for to take your…" "yes." she said no hesitation, "I want you and only inuyasha. I love you." inuyasha smiled, "I love you too kagome." he said with so much love in his voice, "oh I have to go baby, I'll see you tonight." "oh okay, I love you inuyasha." "I Love you too kagome." kagome smiled and hanged up, she went into her living room and watched TV.

At 8:00p.m

Kagome was wearing a red sun dress with Black leggings, a yellow headband and some black flats, cooking mash potatoes and roast beef, salad, and of course inuyasha's favorite Ramen. "perfect!" she smiled. Ding Dong! The door bell ringed. "Coming!" she shouted, putting the finish touches. She ran to the door and saw that it was the love of her life. "Hey Inu." she gave him a Hug, "Hey baby," he gave her a small yet passionate kiss. "these are for you," he handed her some Roses. "Aww Thank you Inu." "your welcomes Kags." he kissed her cheek, she welcomed him into the house and they ate.

"that was the best dinner I ever had kags. thank you for the best dinner." Inuyasha smiled, Kagome blushed. "Thank you Inu." she smiled, Inuyasha got form the table and wrapped his arms around her and kiss her with some love and passion. Kagome kisses as much love and passion, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lemon Warning!

Inuyasha hands traveled, her hips. He kiss her neck, kagome moaned. Inuyasha grabbed her ass, and whispered in her ear, "lets takes this your room." he pick her up and carried to her room. "Oh inuyasha…" she moaned(An/So sorry again put if some know how to write a lemon, my e-mail me Please!)

5 Hours later

"That was amazing inuyasha." kagome said, trying to catch her breath. "you were amazing kagome." he kiss her and rubbed her womanhood, "Ohhh…" she moaned, "I love you Kagome Higurashi," inuyasha said with no hesitation, kagome looked at him with tears of joy. "I love you too Inuyasha Takahashi." and went that they made out and went to bed, holding each other with some much love one another_. _

'_...And when the night grew cold and dark and worries ran too deep...Angels would surround my bed and carry me off to sleep.…' _

Kagome's Dreams POV

'where am I?' I said, standing in nothing but darkness _'kagome…kagome…' _I heard some calling me, "who are you? What do you want!" I shouted. 'Whooooooooooooo' came from no where, and suddenly I saw that I was standing in fog and ice was everywhere, "this place…it looks so familiar." and I ran to where ever the fog was ending at and saw something that I wished that I would never see again in my life. "no….God No…." it was sigh. A sigh saying, "Welcome to Silent Hill."

"_...All that I'm living for...All that I'm dying for...All that I can't ignore alone at night...All that I'm wanted for...Although I wanted more...Lock the last open door- my ghosts are gaining on me.…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer 1: I ALSO DO NOT OWN Silent Hill, or Rinne and Sakura from RIN-NE.**

Welcome To Silent Hill

"_...All that I'm living for...All that I'm dying for...All that I can't ignore alone at night...All that I'm wanted for...Although I wanted more...Lock the last open door- my ghosts are gaining on me.…"_

Kagome POV

'No! why am I here!' I thought as I walked into the deadly snowing, ice cold and depression place they call silent hill. When I was little, my grandmother told me that silent hill was a good place. Till one day something bad happen at the old hospital and everyone who used live here, died. By a huge fire that escaped from the hospital, made its way to the city. Most people were dead, half of the people were messing, and some just dispersed. This Place ruined my Life as a child, My Grandmother died in this God forsaking Place.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" stupid question I just asked, knowing the people in this old town are dead. "Inu…Inuyasha! Where are you! Are you here?" what's going on here? How did I end up here! Oh God….please Help me…

Then suddenly I started to hear something ragging and growing sound, "what's that sound?" the sound was getting closer and closer, as if someone was dragging rusty chains and growing like a dog(No pun included)…I looked around and saw no one. Because of this think ass fog!

_Huff huff huff _the growing sound because a huff sound, Now something was really wrong here! "Who's There!" the heave Breathing Was getting Closer and Closer, Till a Black Figure with no arms, and was walking like he had to pee, plus it was making a screaming sound. "who are you?" I asked, the figure only stood there, he didn't say a thing. "Please tell me…who are you?" What are you!" he tilted his head as if he was a mere child, not understanding the question.

"what the hell…" The figure was walking toward me, I was backing away. Tell it to stop, but it didn't. this figure…Now I remember! That thing, person or demon, something! Was actually one of those things that killed my grandmother, "No…Please….No…" That Creature started spitting black liquid that was actually like acid. The black liquid, was dissolving the side walk. The creature growled, I finally had the guts to move my feet and run like hell, "Oh dear Kami!" I shouted, I didn't know what I was running to, all I knew was that I had to keep running.

"where is the town?" I was still running, I noticed that everything was coved in ice and that the town still look the same as it was when I was looked. "This place…" the tears started to come out my eyes, "Grandmother…" I walked, coving my self with my teddy bear blanket I had since I was a child, my grand mother made it for me when I was born. "Inu…" someone Please save me from this hell!

..Do you remember me...Lost for so long...Will you be on the other side...Or will you forget me...I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming...Am I too lost

to be saved…Am I too lost?..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer: I ALSO DO NOT OWN Silent Hill.**

Chapter 4

"Sharon"

Inuyasha Pov

As I was holding kagome sweet, warm, and beautiful body in my arms. I noticed that she was talking in her sleep, "Inu…inuyasha where are you!" she shouted in her sleep. I started to rub her arm, to show or let her know I was here with her. "inu…help…me" help? What's going on? What the hell is she dreaming about? "kagome…kags…baby wake up." I shook her up, she started to mumbling more things, mostly like silent hill. "Kagome!" I said, she stop and open her eyes. That was now full of tears, her scent changed from happy to sadness and fear. "Inuyasha…" she hugged me tightly and started to cry in my chest. "Baby what's wrong?" I wrapped my Arms around her, "It was Horrible!" she shouted, "sweetie calm down, it was just a dream." I said gently, she looked at me with fear and anger. "It was Not! It was a fucking nightmare!" she screamed. I stiffed for a moment, this was my very first time hearing her cuss like that. "Kagome Calm down," I replied "you were gone…you were missing…" she said softly. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm here. I'm here with you Kagome." I hugged her tightly, "Inuyasha please don't ever leave me…." she said slowly going back to sleep. I hugged her close and said "Never…I will never leave you Kagome. I love you too much to do that." "I love you too…" she said going back to sleep. Kagome….I drifted back to sleep with kagome in my arms….

Author Pov

After what happen last night, kagome nightmares got worse and worse. Inuyasha and Her friends got worried about, they keep asking was she okay? What did she dream about? But kagome didn't say a thing.

"hey Kimmiko, Do you know what's wrong with kags?" Inuyasha asked his Little Sister, she gave him a worried look. "no…I keep asking her what's the matter, she says it nothing. But it more then Nothing…it like she hiding something from us?" she said. Going back to wiping the windows, inuyasha looked at kagome…he noticed that she wasn't her and that she been quite restless. Maybe it was time for her to see there adopted daughter Sharon.

Kagome POV

'This is bad…I have been having more and more nightmares, and they seem to get more and more real. Why? Why am I having Dreams about that Hell Hole of a Town? Sigh…I might have to talk to mom or grandpa about this…' just as I was getting ready to leave, someone put there arms around me. "what the hell…?" I looked behind me and saw that it was some guy with long hair and red eyes. And boy did he look evil. "Hello." he said, smirking. "um excuse me…" I started, "Could you let me go?" I asked, He smiled. A evil smile.

No…how about you and I go somewhere? Like my house and get to know each other?" "Hell no, I have a boyfriend Who I Love." I pull away from his arms, but he grab me again. "Let me Go!" I shouted "No. You are too sexy to let go." he Laughed, I elbow him in the stomach and He stop laughing and howled in pain. "You Bitch!" He shouted Out, "I'll Get You!" he keep shouting, The People Looked at him like her was crazy. "What happen here?" I turned to see Inuyasha running towards me, "Kagome? What happen?" he asked. "This Man, come up from behind me and Grab me and wouldn't let me go." I explained, Inuyasha looked at the man with anger, "who the fuck do you think you are?" he yelled out, trying to keep this demon from coming out. The man smiled "My name Is Naraku. And You Two will pay…" he said, he got up and walk out the stored. Holding his stomach.

"Kagome…" he hugs me tightly as if I was going to die or leave him. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there." he said. "Inuyasha it's okay, really. Just thank Kami I took Karate when I was little." I giggled and he smiled. "yeah…" he bents down and kisses me. "Inu…" I blushed, "hey why don't we go see Sharon?" he asked. Sharon was our adopted Daughter, we adopted her when she was a baby, and been raising her ever seen. "Yeah, God it been so Long since I seen her. I hope her, Mom, and others are okay." "I hope so too, why don't we go in the morning, and take a panic together? I smiled and Hugged him tightly, "Thank you." I could feel him smiling in my hair, "no problem Kagome." I kissed him and he kissed me back. "I love you Inuyasha." I said, "I love you Kagome." and with that We kissed again.

Author Note:

K.P 77 I know I Know I am late forgive me damnit! School has been hell!

Inu: Yeah, that and you are lazy!

K.P 77: Shut Up inuyasha -_-

Inu: Make me! XP

K.P 77: (Duck Tapes your mouth) X] There!

Inu: Mmmmmm!11

Kag: O.O

Shippo: Thank You! Now he can be Quiet!

Inu: X(

K.P 77 : O.o Umm Shippo I duck taped his mouth, Not his Arms…

Shippo: oh Crap! (runs)

Inu: (runs after Shippo)

K.P 77 : sigh…kagome would you please.

Kag: Everyone Please Review and Happy Holidays!

K.P 77: and remember NO FLAMES!


	5. Goodbye for now

Hello Everyone, I've been having writer block for the past few years...

I know that i have not update in about 1 or 2 years. but looking back...i hate my stories now. they are bad, terrible and inmatrue. I was 13 going on 14 when i wrote these stories. i am now 17 years old and i see that i need to grow up. don't worry i still love anime and manga, but the stories i have writen digust me. i was 13 years still inmatrue...believe me when i say still hate kikyo but just not way i use to hate her. I have been trying to write stories with my own charaters i have made. so hopeful i will be back to write you guys stories.

thank you all for begin my fans, friends and people who have been there for me. i thank you all. Goodbye for now.

-waves-

-Grim Reaper Daugter formly known as kaitlynpope77


	6. Everyone this is for you

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of the Manga and Anime. They belong Solely to Ruimko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY. I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment.

A/N: Some of this characters are mine so do not steal

Me: ...This sucks

Celia: In your opinion it does

Me: _

Inuyasha: you're telling me! you haven't updated any of your stories! you suck! -sticks tongue out-

Me: shut up dog or I'll make kagome sit you again!

Inuyasha: ... Keh!

Kamen: That shut-ed him up quick

Inuyasha: -Growls at Kamen-

Soleanna: I'm going to the "Support special needs people rally" -wears everyone is beautiful inside and out- Bye guys

Adrian: -goes with soleanna because he supports special needs people too-

Me: Now, I grim reaper daughter will be trying to update all of my stories as I possible can. I haven't updated in so long because I almost lost the love of anime, my grandma died, trying to go school, trying to a job, a lot of crap has happen over the past year or so. So I will update as soon as I can. I just need some help ^_^ seriously I do

Kagome: -pats kaitlyn back- It is a struggle in the world

Me: Yes, Yes it is. Now to mention here is what I have to say about my stories i have written in the past. I know My stories are Immature, childish, and grammar bad. Please note I was age 11-13 writing these. Yes I was immature and childish...I really don't give a gosh darn on what you people think or say.

Inuyasha: -Nodes- that's what I'm talking about

Me: ^_^ I also i have written poems and short stories based on my characters that are my very own and inuyasha kids I made up in my head...heehaw (did i just heehaw...?)

Kagome: Hopefully you will get to read them! -smiles and wraps her arms around inuyasha-

Inuyasha: -smiles-

Me: To my friends and fans thank you all. I'm sorry for all the problems I have caused! Believe when I say I hate Kikyo but Not as much as I used to back then. I have respect for her.

Inuyasha: shocking to say the least...

Me: What was that Inuyasha? _

Inuyasha: eh..Nothing

Me: I thought so. anyway what story do you want updated first or written. Let me know...^_^

Soleanna: (Comes back with Adrian) Dad...Mom...What is going on?

Kaden: Oh freaking crap!

Me: Don't worry soleanna, You and your siblings will be in the next story! Hahahaha

Soleanna: What did I miss? o.o

Adrian: -holds soleanna hand- She going to be update her stories it seems

Inume: Oh Lord...

Zane: -Kisses inume cheek-

Kiinume: You can say that again...

Tashio: This isn't going to go well is it?

Kikyo: -Stares at her brother- Probly won't...

Miyuki: -fans herself- Oh no...

Kaede: -sips on tea- Don't jink her guys

Izayoi: I agree...

Me: -_- All of you are Inuyasha kids expect for Zane, Adrian, and etc ...DEAL WITH IT! -gets real angry-

everyone: Sorry...

me: I'll be back guys! Ja ne!

Miroku: -touch sango butt-

Sango: GRRR WHY YOU!

Shippo: -sigh- Somethings never change

Me: ^_^ LONG LIVE ANIME! and Yep you're right shippo! Also If you Support Special Needs People, Gay Marriage, and that Everyone should have Equal Rights...I LOVE YOU! :D


End file.
